


撩校园大佬番外

by caiyungui



Category: xiaoyunyun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiyungui/pseuds/caiyungui
Summary: 番外
Kudos: 7





	撩校园大佬番外

人总有第一次，不过有的人来得早，有的人来得晚罢了。  
男生总是会在父母不知道的时候把自己的第一次献给床单或者左右手，甚至有些人献给了内裤，岑寒的第一次大概献给了被子。  
睡梦之中，跟被子摩擦，蹭出来的。  
于是，第二天岑寒早上起来的时候就看到了被子里的濡湿。  
他在床上安静的坐了几秒，淡定的把床单被罩都扯下来仍洗衣机里，淡定的去吃早饭。  
他第一次的时候，是初二。  
初二的时候，班上有不少男生都已经有过一样的经历，就算是大器晚成的到这个时候也差不多知晓了，于是课余活动的时候，男生们的话题多了很多其他的内容。  
污污的小火车一开不回头，从前只讨论游戏漫画小说的日子一去不复返，他们的话题很多都变成了——  
“最近岛国的新片子看了没？”  
“好像是个强制，绑匪和人质的，难得有情节。”  
“卧槽，真的？求资源，快来上资源！”  
连谡那个时候就跟岑寒一个班，看到岑寒听这些话题的时候依旧是一副温吞如水的平静模样，不由得好奇问：“岑寒，你来了没？”  
岑寒淡定的瞥了连谡一眼，没回答。  
连谡不死心，又继续问：“快说快说，到底来了没，什么感觉，我很好奇，你丫从小到大就是这样一个死人脸，在这种事情上会不会换个表情？”  
岑寒一脸奇怪的看着他：“难道你喜欢那种便秘通畅的感觉？你是不是有痔疮？”  
连谡：“……岑寒你嘴里能吐出个象牙来吗？”  
“我说错了？”岑寒冷静的反问。  
十四岁的岑寒带着少年的秀气和精巧，薄唇微勾，眉目如画。  
连谡对着岑寒这张脸，没好气的翻了个白眼：“真没情趣，第一次虽然，咳咳，是那个样子，但后面就有滋味了呀，你回去试试，保证你喜欢……你虽然身体不好，但也需要纾解，这样才有益身心健康。”  
连谡刚说完，就看岑寒若有所思地看着他。  
连谡心头一跳，直觉不对劲儿，紧跟着就听岑寒说：“原来你真的喜欢便秘通畅的感觉。”  
连谡：“……”  
这天没办法聊下去了！  
岑寒看连谡老实不作妖了，垂下眼睑，表情依旧是平静温吞的。  
也许是因为身体的关系，他对很多事情都看得很淡，他只在乎自己的爱好，并不追求这种肉体上的欢愉，也不在意，更没有尝试过自己动手，也就没在意连谡说的事情。  
他这边沉默着，那边男生已经开始无聊的的关起门来比大小了。  
同学甲：“十八厘米没跑了！”  
同学乙：“卧槽，你怎么跟老子一样长，走开走开！”  
连谡：“……假的吧，不是说亚洲平均也就十二三厘米吗？”  
岑寒认真的想了下，犀利的说：“他们，是不是从睾丸开始量起来的？”  
连谡：“……这次你学术的很有道理。”  
岑寒听着话题越来越过分，直接从椅子上站起来，独自走出了班上男生聚会的轰趴房。  
他对这些事情原本不感兴趣，极少研究，就算是送上门的资源也是随手放在一边，他电脑里有各种经典的岛国游戏 ，之所以没删是想看看岛国的程序员是怎么写代码的。  
他一直以为自己会对这件事情不感兴趣下去，直到某天他听到一个女孩子在心里面，用十分鲜活的方式想象生命大和谐的事情。  
再然后，他自己体验了一下，顿时觉得从前的自己太过狭隘。  
最后，食髓知味。


End file.
